The Name
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and his wife pick a name for their little girl. This story follows Nick's Surprise and The Pregnancy. I hope you enjoy it, Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

This is a follow up to my stories Nick's surprise and The Pregnancy

The Name

Nick Stokes was awoken in the middle of the night. There was a bright light shining in the bedroom. He tried to shield his eyes from the light, but at the same time he wanted to see where the light was coming from. He looked to the side of him and noticed his wife's lamp was on. His wife Jackie was sitting upright in bed , writing in a notebook. She had three or four books scattered around her. He glanced at the clock.

"Honey what are you doing, it is 2 in the morning." He asked her groggily.

His wife looked at him in surprise. "Hey babe, I didn't wake you did I?" She asked

"No." He fibbed. "But what are you doing." He asked again.

"I am trying to find some names I like for the baby." She said.

"At two in the morning?" He said, trying not to get annoyed.

"Well I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would do something constructive. I am glad you are up, now you can help me go through these books, and you can find some names you like too."

He picked up a book, there was a cute little baby on it.

"How many name books do you need for one baby?" He asked teasingly.

"It is good to have a variety." Jackie said.

By the tone of her voice Nick knew she hadn't realized he had been kidding.

"I don't know Jacks, I was thinking I would let you name her, I mean after all, you are the one that has to be pregnant for nine plus months and go through the delivery, I think you should get to decide."

Jackie smiled at him and said "That is very sweet of you, but I want your input on this, it is a big decision to make on my own and besides I don't want to name her something you hate."

He glanced at the notebook in her hand; it had about five names on the list so far.

He said "I have an idea, how about you make a list of your favorite names, and if there are any I can't stand, I will cross them off the list."

Nick thought that was a good idea but Jackie shook her head no. "Nicky, I want to give her a name you actually _like_, not just a name you _don't hate_."

"Alright then, you make a list of your favorites, and any of the names I don't like will go off the list." Jackie agreed to that.

"Alright sweetie, can I go back to sleep now, I have a bit of a headache, and this light doesn't seem to be helping any."

"Oh sure, sorry, I will go in the other room to finish my list then. She said."

"No, no, your fine." He said.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yep, I'm good." He assured her. "Goodnight, before I go back to sleep, can I get you anything?" He asked.

"No thank you but do you want me to get you something for your headache." She asked.

"Nah, I think if I just go back to sleep it will go away, thanks though Jacks." Nick said.

"Sure." She said with a smile.

"If you need anything, wake me." He said.

"Ok, I will, thank you." She said

Nick gave his wife a kiss, and then rolled over and went back to sleep.

Jackie continued to flip through the name books for a couple hours, she had several names on her list but nothing was really jumping out at her. Then all of a sudden…."NICK" she yelled.

Nick awoke at once, and he was so startled that he smacked the back of his head on the headboard. "Ouch" he said rubbing his head.

"Sorry" Jackie said immediately.

"What is it?" he asked, thinking she had gone into labor.

"I got it." She said excitedly.

"Got what?" Nick asked confused.

"I thought of the baby's name."

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"I don't even want to tell you, I am afraid you will laugh at me." She said.

"Uh-oh, what have you potentially done to our child?" he asked with a laugh.

She giggled.

"Tell me the name." he said again.

"Nope, I'm scared." She said.

Nicky chuckled and said "Honey, I am going to live with this child for over eighteen years, I am going to have to find out her name eventually, it might as well be now."

She took a deep breath, "Jasmine" she whispered.

"I didn't hear you, what?" he said.

"Jasmine" she said again. He got a big smile on his face, he didn't laugh, but she didn't know how sincere that smile was either.

"You hate it, don't you?" she said trying not to get upset.

"No, no, I actually think it's cute, but you do realize that your family and friends will give you crap about that right?"

"Well, my dad will like it." She said with a laugh.

"That's true." He agreed.

"Wait it gets better." Jackie said.

Nick raised his eyebrow and asked "how?"

She grinned and said "We can use Jazz as a nick name for her."

Nick laughed and Jackie smiled. They might be laughing about it, but Nick could see the sparkle in his wife's eye, and he really did like the name. He smiled at her and said "I like it."

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded and said "Yes, really."

"EEEEEEKKK." His wife screamed in total excitement.

"Let's see if she likes it." Nick suggested. He put his hand on her stomach and put his mouth to it as well and whispered "Hi Jasmine." To both of their amazement, the baby kicked, hard. Nick was so shocked that he quickly removed his hand. He laughed and said "well, I think that confirms that she likes it."

"She must" Jackie said with a laugh.

"Now all we need is a middle name." Nick said.

Jackie smiled and said "Nicole"

Nick returned the smile and grabbed her hand and said "Thank you, but that isn't necessary."

She smiled "yes it is necessary, besides, I like it, the two names go well together, and it sounds good with our last name." she said.

"Well, if you're sure." Nick said tentatively.

"I'm sure" She said.

"Jasmine Nicole Stokes" Nick said out loud, and then he smiled. "I like it, it has a nice ring to it."

"Great then it is final." Jackie said happily. Then she remembered something "oh honey, I think it is a good idea to not tell anyone what her name is until after she is born."

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Because everyone has their own opinions about things like this, and if we wait till after she is born to tell people what her name is people with be forced to like it, or at the very least, learn to like it because it will be final. Jackie said.

" Nick laughed and said "boy you have all the bases covered don't you?"

"Yes I do." She grinned.

"I gotta tell you though Jacks, it isn't going to be easy to keep the baby's name a secret, everyone at work hounds me to tell them already, and by everyone I mean Catherine." Jackie laughed. "I'm not kidding either, the other day she asked me for about the 100th time what her name was going to be and when I told her we hadn't decided yet she raised her eyebrows at me, I honestly don't think she believed me."

Jackie laughed again and said "well fortunately she doesn't have much longer to wait, I am due in three weeks."

"I know, but still, you know Cath, she is persistent." Nick said.

"Well, just do the best you can then." Jackie said giving up on this topic.

"Will do." Nick promised. Then he asked her, "Now that we have her name settled what do you want to do, it is still really early, want to go back to sleep for a while?"

"No way, I am too excited to sleep." Jackie said. "How about we eat breakfast?" she suggested.

"Sure, sounds good, since you are obviously not going to let me sleep." He said with a grin.

"Ok great, then go make us some eggs." She said batting her eye lashes.

Nick laughed, "boy are you sneaky."

"Oh they aren't for me, they are for the baby." She insisted with a mischievous smile.

"hmmm ummm, what are you going to do after you have the baby, and you can't use her as an excuse anymore?" He asked with a warm smile.

"Don't know, I haven't thought about it." She admitted.

Nick laughed but Jackie noticed a problem, he was still sitting in bed. "Nicky, in order to make eggs you have to get out of bed and go into the kitchen." She told him

"I'm going, I'm going" he said. He got up out of bed but before leaving the room he picked up his pillow and gently and playfully smacked Jackie in the arm with it.

"Ouch" she said with a smile pretending to be hurt.

Nick grinned and rolled his eyes before leaving the room. About 20 minutes later he came back carrying a tray, on it was a large plate of eggs, toast, and hash browns, along with a glass of orange juice. He set the tray down in front of her. "

Wow thanks honey." She said.

"Would you like anything else?" Nick asked in a mock but playful voice.

"A foot massage would be fabulous." She said with a smile that he couldn't say no to.

Nick burst out laughing "Me and my big mouth" he chuckled. But he immediately sat down and started massaging her feet.

Jackie was in heaven she couldn't decide what she liked better, the food or the massage but she knew one thing for sure, she had a wonderful, sweet, and supportive husband, and she loved him dearly.


End file.
